The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
by Sylindara
Summary: Graduation. And what comes after. Everyone grows up sooner or later. Rin/Haruka


The day of Iwatobi High School's graduation ceremony dawned bright and clear. It was the perfect weather to ensure that every single student stuck inside the auditorium – forced to listen to speech after droning speech – spent that time wishing to be outside instead.

Casting a glance at his swimsuit drawer, Haruka regretfully turned away. As the last time he would be wearing this uniform, it didn't seem right to spend it with jammers underneath. No matter how much he may want to. Makoto would know, and then he would get that look on his face. It just wasn't worth it.

His usual morning soak had to be cut short as well. Sacrifices for his last day as a student, Haruka reminded himself. One last check of the house before heading out revealed a light blinking on the answering machine. Picking up the receiver, Haruka pressed the button for the message.

"Haruka? Sorry for the short notice, but it looks like we won't be able to make it to graduation after all. Please forward our congratulations to Makoto, and that we would be grateful for any pictures or videos from the Tachibana's as usual. We've added a bit more than the standard amount to the bank account this time so you can go and have some fun with your friends during the break. We are still waiting on your response for the University you have chosen."

Putting the receiver back down, Haruka checked the time of the message. 5am this morning. They had actually managed to call before the ceremony instead of after. Not that Haruka had been expecting them to come anyway. Hoping for something like that was the domain of people like Makoto, who had been quietly awaiting the arrival of Haruka's parents all the way up until yesterday. The unspoken understanding between Haruka and his parents – that Haruka can, and should be allowed to, look after himself – was something that Makoto had never quite been able to wrap his mind around.

Walking down the stone steps that led up to the shrine was a nostalgic experience, the tepid breeze that ruffled at his hair bringing with it the early indications of spring. At the bottom stood Makoto, waiting so that they could walk together to school the way they always did.

"Good morning, Haru-chan."

"Leave off the -chan." It was the same thing they always said to each other; as familiar as the feel of skin slicing through the water. He didn't even need to think about it. Except there was a special meaning to them today, because he will never have the chance to say them again.

"Hmmm? What is it, Haru?" Makoto tilted his head inquisitively so that his eyes were on level with Haruka's.

Then again, this was Makoto. Surely the next time they meet, even if that was years from now, Makoto would still turn to him with those same sincere eyes and that same warm smile and say, 'Haru-chan.'

"I'll miss you too, Haru." Makoto smiled as he spoke. It was a rueful smile, but his earnestness did not falter. "But let's not wait too long to see each other again after I leave for university, alright? I'll be coming back for New Year's after all, will you be here?"

It was the first time Makoto had asked about Haruka's plans after high school. He must have guessed some of it. The fact that Haruka had not gone to any entrance exams, the fact that he had had to sit through a series of increasingly uncomfortable meetings with his homeroom teacher – who was not nearly as accommodating as Ama-chan-sensei had been, the fact that his parents must have called Makoto when Haruka had refused to tell them about his plans after graduation; there were only so many ways to interpret that. But Makoto had never asked and so Haruka had never answered.

"I don't know," Haruka said, gauging Makoto's mood from the corner of his eye. Well, he had to tell him sooner or later. "I'll have to ask Rin."

"I see," Makoto answered. And, because this was Makoto, he did see. "Will Rin be at graduation today? I think Samezuka's graduation was earlier than ours."

"Samezuka's was two days ago," Haruka said, then paused to turn away from the knowing look spreading on Makoto's face. He had never answered Makoto's questions about where he had been two days ago. He did not mean to reveal this much, his plans after graduation was one thing but his relationship with Rin was different. Still, Makoto would have to know sooner or later. "I don't know if he'll be here today."

"Well, I'm sure Gou-chan will make sure he shows up…" Makoto trailed off at the uncharacteristic wince on Haruka's face. "She doesn't know? How did you two even manage that?"

"Rin doesn't want her to know until he's told his mother."

"But what are the chances of her knowing already, but waiting for Rin to tell her first?" Makoto asked, not that he needed to. "So it's that kind of situation, is it? Well, I'm sure it'll all turn out fine."

There was a comfortable silence surrounding the two of them as they made their way past the sea, the sunlight making the water sparkle and look much warmer than it should be for March. Unfortunately, Haruka was too busy dealing with the pressure of Makoto's unasked question to appreciate it.

"I haven't told my parents."

"I'm sure you know what you're doing." By Makoto's standards, this was as good as a 'what the hell are you thinking'.

"I thought if I mentioned it after I told them what I'm doing after graduation, they'd be too mad about the first part to have any left over for the fact that I'm dating a guy."

"I can't tell if that'd be a wonderful idea or a terrible one." The corners of Makoto's eyes crinkled as he laughed. Suddenly, Haruka could imagine Makoto thirty, forty years from now; with white in his hair and those crinkles becoming proper laugh lines seaming his face.

"Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?"

"I'll make it back for New Year's. Definitely," Haruka said, looking as determined as if they were facing a swimming tournament and not the vagaries of adulthood. "Let's swim together then. We'll go to an indoor pool. So swim with me, Makoto."

"Okay, Haru," Makoto said. This time, the crinkles had spread from the corners of his eyes to the space between his eyebrows. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Loitering outside school gates was a lot more awkward than one might think considering the romantic gesture it was known as, and Rin decided that he was never doing this again. Deliberately bringing his shoulders back down, Rin rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to clear the tension in his back. Checking his watch again, he wondered how much longer he'd have to wait.

Luckily, Haruka came up to the gates just then, though he looked like he'd had just a hard a time as Rin, if not worse. A year ago, Rin wouldn't have been able to tell, he'd probably have thought that Haruka looked the way he always did. It felt gratifying that he knew Haruka well enough now that he could tell these things about him, that he could see the real Haruka and not the one he had made up in his mind of an ideal swimming rival.

"Yo."

"You came."

"Yeah, Makoto isn't with you?" Rin asked, eyes flicking around as if expecting Makoto to show up any second now.

"He's with his family. They're still taking pictures," Haruka said over his shoulder as he kept moving. Rin followed him unquestioningly as Haruka made his way off to the side of the school, away from prying eyes.

Pausing at distance he deemed far enough, Haruka turned back to Rin and tilted his head up. Rin didn't need any more invitation than that. Clapping his hands down gently on Haruka's shoulders, Rin closed his mouth over Haruka's in a chaste kiss. And then, because they're both teenage boys, Haruka opened his mouth to allow Rin's tongue inside, and soon they were kissing sloppily and desperately as they clutched at each other.

But before things went any further, Haruka moved his head back slightly so that he was panting into Rin's mouth. Looking into Rin's eyes, he made some sort of decision and took a step back.

"Here," Haruka said, grappling with the front of his blazer.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rin asked as he moved forward to stand over Haruka again.

"I know you were disappointed that the Samezuka gakuran is the zipper type," was all Haruka said as he took a grip on the first button of his blazer.

"Whoa, whoa, stop! Tradition says it's supposed to be the second button on your gakuran for a _reason_. Leave your blazer alone," Rin snapped, covering Haruka's hands with his own.

"Ah, I guess having the button closest to my stomach isn't very romantic." Haruka shook his hands loose, then moved them lower. "Take the second one instead, it's closer to my d-"

Displaying the type of speed that allowed him to catch the eye of so many swimming sponsors, Rin slapped both hands over Haruka's mouth just in time. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're ruining the moment!"

Haruka sent Rin a disgruntled look as he licked the palm covering his mouth. "You're way too delicate," he said over the sound of Rin's disgusted shout.

"And you have the romantic sense of a piece of toast," Rin said, returning Haruka's disgruntled look with one of his own.

Haruka ducked his head at that, hiding his eyes from view. "What about the second button on my shirt?"

The look on Rin's face softened, though Haruka still had his head down. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"What's this, what's this? Rin-chan came to Haru-chan and Mako-chan's graduation? How unexpected!" Rin swiftly turned around, only to see not just Nagisa smirking at him, but even Rei and Gou there as well. All three were looking at the two of them in that smug way that made him want to knock their heads together.

"Ah! No fair! I wanted the second button on Haru-chan's shirt!" Nagisa said, pointing accusingly at the hand stretched out towards Rin.

"Too bad, I got it first!" Rin said hotly, snatching the button up and quickly stuffing it into his pocket. "How did you guys even find us anyway?"

"Makoto-senpai told us you two were probably around here somewhere when we asked."

"And he knew _I_ was going to be here because…?"

"I told him of course!" Gou cut in. "You're a hundred years too early if you think you managed to hide the fact that you're coming to Iwatobi today. If you want to blame anything, blame the fact that you haven't moved out yet."

"Eh? Rin-chan's still living at home? Aren't you going to Tokyo to swim professionally?"

"I'm moving out! Soon! It's just…" Rin trailed off, looking away.

"We decided to leave moving in to the new place until after my graduation," said Haruka, looking at the three straight in the face.

"We're moving in together," Rin elaborated, "it's more convenient."

"Does that mean- Haruka-senpai, are you…?"

"Haru-chan's going pro! Congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations, Haruka-senpai! Oniichan will be in your care from now on, please take good care of him." Gou said, making a show of bowing to Haruka.

"And the same from us as well. Please take good care of Haru, Rin."

"Mako-chan!" "Makoto!" "Makoto-senpai!" "So you're done? Where's your family?" Only Haruka looked unsurprised at Makoto walking up to them.

"I told them to go on ahead," said Makoto, though his eyes were only looking at Rin. "I was hoping to be able to catch up to you guys."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Rin said seriously, staring straight back at Makoto.

"And I'll take care of Rin too. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Excuse me? Look who's talking! I'll be spending all my time making sure you don't eat mackerel for every meal or something," Rin said, affronted, finally breaking his stare down with Makoto.

Laughter broke out around them now that the tense atmosphere had shattered. "Maybe we should keep tabs on both of you. Hey, where are you guys gonna live? We'll help you move!"

"Nagisa, you know how far we are from Tokyo. You can't just randomly decide to come visit!" Rin spluttered, "Besides, the apartment comes with furniture. It's not like we're gonna be bringing a lot with us."

"We're moving in tomorrow with the essentials. Makoto will be joining us the day after with anything we couldn't manage in one trip. If you pay for your own train ticket, you can help him bring the leftover things."

"What did I just say? We'll be training most of the time anyway, what would you even need to take with us that's not already provided?"

"My own cooking utensils. The ones at the apartment are too basic," Haruka said earnestly, all of his attention on Rin.

"If you really are leaving tomorrow, I would be grateful to be allowed to visit Haruka-senpai in your new apartment, since I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again," Rei said, looking awkwardly between Rin and Haruka and the look they were sharing.

"Yeah! This way, we can do a farewell party plus a congratulations-on-getting-into-the-pro-swimming-w orld party at the same time!"

"I'm sure Mother will appreciate me being there since she probably won't have the time to help you settle in," Gou added, "I can help you bring some of your things as well."

"We'll do hotpot," Haruka said decisively, "it's the least troublesome. Bring your own ingredients and refreshments."

"Aye aye, Haru-chan!"

"Well, it looks like it's been decided," Makoto summed up.

* * *

Because Haruka and Rin were both fairly practical people when it came down to it, the two of them spent the first day in their new apartment getting everything ready for the hotpot party tomorrow. Night had fallen by the time they finally finished tidying and Haruka was deeply regretting the decision to have everyone visit. It didn't help that Rin had been in a foul mood all day – since they'd met up at the station, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Are you regretting it?" Never let it be said that Haruka beat around the bush if he could help it.

"Huh? What?" Rin said, looking up distractedly from the countertop he had been wiping for tenth time.

"Telling your mother. Do you regret it?" Haruka asked again, "It obviously didn't go well."

Rin shot him an inscrutable look. But Haruka simply looked back steadily; in a battle of patience, Haruka would always win.

"No. I don't regret it. Just-" Rin broke off, scrubbing a hand through his hair, "look, she just said some things I gotta think about, okay? It's nothing to do with you."

It was an unsatisfactory answer, but Haruka had gotten used to the fact that not everything was going to be satisfactory between him and Rin. It had been a revelation, realising that not everything _needed_ to be satisfactory between him and Rin. It was freeing.

"What about you? Have you told your parents?" Rin asked, then amended, "_Are_ you going to tell them?"

Putting aside the floor cushion he had been fluffing, Haruka gave Rin his full attention. "I thought I'd tell them both things at the same time."

"Ha! Give it to them all at once, huh?" The smirk on Rin's face was overly anticipatory, smug at the fact that it was someone else's turn this time.

"Come here," Haruka said after looking Rin over, "I'll do it now."

"Wait, now? Just like that?" Rin said disbelievingly, though he dutifully slid inside the kotatsu, tucking Haruka up against his side.

"There's no point in putting it off," Haruka shrugged, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and placing it on top of the kotatsu. He waited patiently for the call to switch over to the answering machine before saying, "Okaasan? This is Haruka. I'm calling to tell you that I won't be going to university. I have signed a contract to swim professionally after graduation. Also, I am living in Tokyo with my boyfriend now. It's Rin, the boy who was with Makoto that time when I got sent to the hospital for influenza after I fainted."

"Why did you just mention that? Is that how they know me? The boy who sent you to the hospital when you fainted? What about the fact that we won a relay together? Or- anything?"

"My parents don't know any of my friends except Makoto," Haruka said, keeping most of his concentration on his phone as he ended the call.

Rin fell silent, then stood up abruptly. Haruka resolutely kept his eyes on the phone cupped between his hands a little longer before turning and looking up as Rin pulled at his arm. "Let's wash up. We're done for today anyway. All that's left to do is buy groceries tomorrow before the others get here. Let's go to bed."

"Okay," said Haruka, following Rin to the bedroom they share.

Haruka showered first while Rin brushed his teeth, swapping places when he was done. All the while, an unfamiliar tension thrummed inside his body. No, it wasn't unfamiliar, not really. What was unfamiliar was the knowledge that this wasn't Haruka's parent's house, or the Samezuka dorms, or even the Iwatobi locker rooms. This was their place, picked out by themselves, filled with their things. Like the relay trophy from six years ago set out in the pride of place in the living room, and the little alcove they had set aside for Haruka's grandmother, and the one closet filled with nothing except Haruka and Rin's various swimsuits and accessories. It was all theirs. Rin's romanticism was starting to rub off on him a little.

"You have a really weird look on your face," Rin said softly, sliding into bed beside Haruka. There was an awkwardness to his movements; this was the first time they had lied next to each other in a bed without sex to smooth away the unease first. Well, that was easily fixed.

"I was just thinking that I like you rubbing off on me," Haruka whispered, winding his arms around Rin's neck.

"What the hell is that?" Rin laughed into his mouth as he drew Haruka to him. There was no more talking after that, just soft, hitching moans from Haruka's slack mouth as Rin licked his way down, and ragged, broken syllables that might have made up Haruka's name falling from Rin's trembling lips as they moved against each other.

* * *

Helping her brother move was all well and good in theory, but in practice Gou was quietly bemoaning older brothers and their troublesome ways as she lugged the recalcitrant suitcase behind her while she struggled up the slope. "What's all this about not needing anything they're not already providing! Naïve!"

Finally reaching the apartment complex, Gou sighed in relief and quickly pressed the intercom.

"Moshi moshi."

"Haruka-senpai! It's me."

"You're early. Rin isn't with you?"

"No, Oniichan is still waiting at the station for the others. I decided to go on ahead."

"Wait there, I'll come down and get you."

Heaving another sigh, Gou slumped down against the upright suitcase and settled in to wait.

"Are you okay? Did Rin make you carry that here by yourself?"

"Ah, Haruka-senpai! I'm okay." Gou stood up in a rush, waving her hands wildly in front of her. "I already left my other bags, that had all the groceries in them, with Oniichan. I thought I'd be okay with just this since it had wheels."

"I'll take it," Haruka said, the muscles on his arm standing out sharply as he dragged the suitcase inside the complex. "The wheels are too small for it to move properly. You should have made Rin take this too."

"Yeah, I suppose," Gou said, a touch breathlessly, silently praising Haruka for deciding to roll up his sleeves today.

A short elevator ride later, the two of them stood in front of the entrance of Rin and Haruka's apartment. The nameplates for 'Matsuoka' and 'Nanase' had already been set in place Gou noted distractedly.

"Please come in," Haruka said by rote as he set out a pair of guest slippers.

"Sorry for intruding," Gou replied in kind, neatly setting her boots off to the side. Shuffling through the small hallway towards the living room, Gou couldn't help craning her head around as she noted the little touches that she could tell belonged to either her brother or Haruka. The way everything was lined up neatly or filed away was definitely Rin, the well-worn equipment stored in the kitchen – slightly more sophisticated than expected for two male high school graduates – she recognised from Haruka's parents' house, the trophy on display could have been either of them though.

"Sit down, I'll bring the tea." Haruka gestured to the kotatsu set in front of TV as he slid behind the kitchen counter.

Looking from the kotatsu to the couch shoved into the corner of the room, Gou couldn't help but ask, "A kotatsu _and_ a couch?"

"They both came with the apartment," Haruka said, settling the tray of tea down on the kotatsu as he sat to her left. He looked at her for a beat, before asking, "Why do you still call me senpai?"

"Oh!" Gou said, setting down the cup of tea she had raised to her mouth. "It's a habit. I guess I should stop."

"I'm not your senpai anymore."

"No, I guess not," Gou said quietly. She blushed a little as she looked up into Haruka's eyes. "Should I be calling you Oniisan instead?"

A strange look flitted across Haruka's face before it smoothed over again. "I don't care, but Rin would get all weird if he heard you call me that."

"As if I care about what Oniichan thinks! What's important is how Haruka…san…feel about me call you Oniisan."

"Actually, I'd rather you call me Oniisan than Haruka-san."

"Yeah," Gou said sheepishly, "I guess that's settled."

"You said what's important is how I feel." Haruka looked at her, a strangely considering look that he had been wearing since they met today. "You don't tell people to call you Kou anymore."

"No." Gou looked down at her cup, tracing the rim with one finger. "I've come to terms with it, I think. My name is Gou; it's a bit masculine, but that's okay. It's my name and it's not something to be ashamed of. Any more than Oniichan and Ha- Oniisan should be ashamed of your feminine names. I'm not gonna bother correcting people that get it mixed up though; 'Kou' _is_ the more common pronunciation, and I guess I just don't feel like it's such a big deal anymore."

"Alright," Haruka said, "Gou-chan."

Both of them reached out for their cups at the same time, taking a sip of the cooling tea to cover the awkward atmosphere.

"What are your plans for the break? I'm sorry Rin won't have time to take you anywhere. Our training starts next week."

"It's okay. Oniichan already told me ages ago that he'll be busy from straight after graduation," Gou said, pausing to flick a glance up at Haruka before turning her gaze back down to her cup. "Actually, I'm dating Mikoshiba-san again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Oniichan yet? We're taking it slow this time. Since Mikoshiba-san will be busy with training as well," Gou said, biting her lips.

"He's been doing quite well in the competitions he participated in," Haruka offered.

"Yes, he has, hasn't he!" Gou gushed. "He's been brilliant!"

"Do you like dating him?"

Gou's faced turned pensive at the question, before shifting into an expression of determination. "Yes. I do. That's why I want to try again. Properly this time, for both of us. Mother won't be happy about that, but she's not very happy with either of us at the moment. "

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Gou looked up at that, incomprehension all over her face.

"When Rin told your mother about us yesterday. I don't think it went well."

"Oh! No, it's okay. It wasn't completely about you two dating. I think she's been keeping a lot of things back and it just all came out yesterday. She said some things about how Rin's always shutting us out and stuff like that. I mean, she wasn't exactly pleased about you two, but she was more upset over the fact that he never said anything, so," Gou said in a rush, "it's between the two of them. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Alright."

There was another moment of silence as Haruka poured more tea into Gou's cup.

"Do you like dating Oniichan?" Gou asked tentatively.

"Yes, I do," Haruka smiled.

* * *

"Ya-ho! Haru-chan, Gou-chan, now that we're all here let's get the party started!"

"Nagisa! At least put slippers on before barging into someone's home!" Rei shouted down the length of the hallway before turning back to receive a pair himself. "Thank you very much Matsuoka-san, sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't worry about it. Not much point standing on ceremony by this point. I'm surprised you're still so stiff after being around Nagisa all the time."

"In Rei's case, I think Nagisa might have made him worse," Makoto said over his shoulder, already half way down the hall.

Reaching the living room, Rei's attention was immediately caught by the swimming trophy on display. Specifically, the photos surrounding it. Not just the one of the four grade schoolers from Iwatobi SC six years ago, but also Haruka's two years at Iwatobi High's swim club – even though, strictly speaking, third years weren't really supposed to be involved in club activities anymore. Rin's two years at Samezuka were there too – though as a swimming powerhouse, Rin had definitely been allowed to keep swimming competitively as a third year. Even the photo of Rin's father – now looking a little rough around the edges – was displayed proudly with the others.

"Ah, I'm so jealous! This is such a nice apartment, it even has two bedrooms!" Nagisa's voice broke out, drowning out everything else as he spun around in a circle.

Rin, who had been helping Makoto unpack the groceries at the kitchen counter, snorted, "Well, yeah, we're not exactly advertising or anything. Our agent knows, but we want to keep as much from the media as we can. So you guys better not say anything."

"Oh course we wouldn't! Right, Rei-chan?"

"I do not have a habit of talking to the media, nor there many chances to meet them in my everyday life, so I don't think there will be anything to worry about on that end."

"There will be, you know," Gou mused, "once the two of them start winning in competitions. There will be lots of reporters wanting to know more, especially once their past achievements come up."

"Oooh! That's a lot of confidence, Gou-chan! Of course, I believe Haru-chan and Rin-chan can do it too," Nagisa babbled happily as he squished in beside Rei at the kotatsu.

"Don't start counting tanuki skins before you've caught any," Haruka said, stepping into the room with the hotpot tucked under his arm.

"Wow, did that come with the apartment too? That's a pretty big pot," Gou said, hands busy as she mixed the dipping sauce.

"No, I brought it with me yesterday."

"So that was what made the suitcase so heavy!" Rin said, bringing the just-boiled electric kettle with him to the kotatsu. Makoto, bringing up the rear with the first batch of ingredients for the pot, took the only empty seat opposite Gou.

"It can't be helped, the apartment's one is too small and useless," Haruka said dismissively as he set the pot gently down on top of the kotatsu.

Nagisa started prattling by his ear, something about not needing to catch tanuki because of course Haru-chan and Rin-chan are going to win lots of competitions, but Rei was too busy trying to unobtrusively stare at Haruka to pay attention. Haruka looked content. The way he did when he was swimming, except this was dry land and Haruka wasn't even wearing a swimsuit. Rei could tell because the jeans he was wearing rode low enough for Rei to see the waistband of his briefs.

Tearing his eyes away before he started blushing, Rei looked around the room instead. Everywhere, he could see the small touches from Haruka or Rin that made the space their own. Such as the shelf full of swimming magazines and DVDs. Or the familiar-looking box that Rei knew contained the last of the Iwatobi key chains Haruka had carved – they never did manage to get rid of all of them. And Rei might not know Rin very well, but he would guess that the set of training weights on their own little shelf in the corner was more likely to belong to him than Haruka.

This was, without a doubt, their home. It was heart-warming, if still a bit disconcerting. Stealing a glance across the kotatsu again, Rei was perturbed to find that Rin looked content too. The way he had an arm slung casually around Haruka's shoulders as he talked, the way he leaned into Haruka even though their side of the kotatsu had the same amount of space as he and Nagisa's side and the two of them didn't sit nearly so close together, he looked like he belonged.

Looking down at his bowl, Rei wasn't sure what he actually had a problem with. The fact that the two of them looked so natural sitting together in their own home or the fact that he was happy that they didn't look unnatural.

"Ah, I'm full! That was great, Haru-chan!" As always, Nagisa's cheery voice brought Rei back from his musings into the present.

"It's hot pot, I didn't do anything."

"Nevertheless, I, too, am grateful for being allowed into your home," Rei said earnestly, "for the hot pot party."

"You're welcome."

"Now that the dinner part is over and done with, it's time to decide sleeping arrangements!"

"The bed in the spare bedroom can sleep two, one of you guys can take the couch, and we've got a spare futon spread out in our room for Gou," Rin said decisively.

"Hey, wait, you're not even going to ask me what arrangements I want?"

"No, because you're sleeping in our room."

"In that case, I'll take the couch! I'm smaller than Mako-chan and Rei-chan, so I'll probably be more comfortable on it than either of them."

"What about washing up?" Makoto asked as he looked around. "It's probably not a good idea for all of us to shower, but the sink isn't big enough for more than two people at a time to brush their teeth either."

"We can talk about that later! It's not like we're sleeping yet."

"Nagisa, you were the one who brought up sleeping arrangements in the first place," Rei said exasperatedly.

"Because we should decide that before we do anything else!" Nagisa said defensively. "But it's barely nine o'clock; let's have some fun before we go to bed!"

"No ghost stories."

"Aw, come on, Haru-chan!"

Tuning out Nagisa again as he started trying to convince Haruka of doing something reckless, but probably fun, Rei found Makoto staring at him gently. Looking away ashamedly, Rei clutched tightly at his teacup, though the tea in it was long cold. He was starting to dread sharing a room with Makoto, it would be just the two of them without anyone else there as a buffer.

Things that you dreaded arrived more quickly, Rei had long since found out, so it seemed like not a moment had passed before everyone had retired for the night. Soon, Rei was alone with Makoto lying down beside him, just as he feared.

The worst part was that, if he didn't bring it up himself, Makoto would still know everything already and have the right words needed to soothe away his worries. The only thing worse than having this conversation with Makoto was hearing only Makoto's side of the conversation without being able to voice his own.

"They're really brave, aren't they," Rei said softly. With his back turned to Makoto, he had no way of knowing what kind of expression was on his face. He didn't want to know.

"Yes, they are."

"Do you think their parents are okay with it?"

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't be able to do that. Even if my parents don't say anything. I don't think I can live my life with another man, no matter how much I love him."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling like that, Rei. It's up to you to decide how you want to live your life."

"What about you, Makoto-senpai?"

"I think I will probably want a family of my own someday. But then, I just want what everyone wants. To live a good life with the person I love."

"It's not that simple."

"It never is. Live the life that makes you happy, Rei. That's all any of us can do."

"Have you ever thought- with Haruka-senpai- no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"I think I did believe the two of us would just stay like that together forever. It was very childish of me, because in my fantasies neither of us changed or grew up. And I don't want that. Not for Haru, and not for myself." Makoto took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and evenly. "After what happened last year, when Haru got his epiphany about swimming and started being actually interested in the competition side, I think I got some idea of what was coming. Haru was finally finding his path. I remember thinking that I didn't want to fall behind; I wanted to find my own meaning."

"Is that why you decided to go into teaching?"

"Kind of. If I could reach out to people, especially people like Haru, and help them find their own way. I think that's something worthwhile. Something with meaning, I suppose." Rei could hear Makoto turn his head towards him. "Sorry, I ended up talking about myself. Did that help?"

"It was very helpful. Thank you." Rei thought about his own future, all the plans he had made and the way things had been slowly and steadily deviating from them. He thought about how right Haruka and Rin had looked together. "Goodnight, Makoto-senpai."

"Goodnight, Rei."

* * *

It felt like no time had passed since they had arrived but already it was time to leave. Having fun always made time pass too quickly, Nagisa knew. At least everything seems to have been sorted out. He had caught the looks that passed between Makoto and Haruka, the way Rei had brightened up a lot compared to yesterday and was almost back to his usual self. Now there was only one thing left.

"Rin-chan, you're walking too quickly! You should slow down and enjoy the morning with me."

"Why are you walking so slow anyway? Everyone else is up ahead," Rin retorted, gesturing at the clump of Makoto, Rei and Gou walking together way in front, with Haruka a step behind them.

"It's fine, it's fine. This way I get to talk with Rin-chan."

"What do you want to talk about?" Rin asked, slowing his stride so that the two of them walked side by side.

Nagisa hummed lightly as he looked at Rin. He was wearing his usual light scowl, mouth turned firmly down at the corners. But there was a softness around his eyes; perhaps he wouldn't get so many wrinkles when he got old after all. It was hard picking around the minefield that was conversation with Rin nowadays; he had had no patience for social niceties ever since he came back from Australia. It was good, in its own way, because now Rin didn't have to worry so much about what to say and how to act anymore. Still, Nagisa needed to start the conversation somehow, because Rin wouldn't do it for him.

"How are your other friends? Are you still in contact with that kid from Samezuka, Nitori?"

"'That kid' is the same age as you. And he's the captain of Samezuka this year, so you'll be seeing him at tournaments I'm sure, Captain Nagisa."

"Heehee! It still feels weird being called Captain, you know."

"You'll get used to it."

"That's right; Rin-chan was the Captain last year, weren't you!"

"Yeah," Rin muttered, looking away before turning around suddenly, "Look. I might as well. I gave Nitori my number, so he can reach me if he needs anything. I know you already have my number from Haru, so you can contact me too if you need to, alright?"

"Thank you, Rin-chan. I will," Nagisa said solemnly.

"Whatever." Rin looked away again. "Makoto probably already told you to go to him with anything."

"The things I need to talk about with Mako-chan, I'll talk about with him. The things I need to talk about with Rin-chan should be said to Rin-chan I think."

"Yeah, okay," Rin said weakly, looking at Nagisa from the corner of his eye. "And how have you been? You know Haruka; the only thing he said about you was that you got made Captain."

"I've been great! Since we've done so well in competitions, we've been getting a lot of new members; and of course I have special dispensation to stay on in the club as a third year the way Mako-chan and Haru-chan did thanks to that as well." Nagisa darted a quick look at Rin, then faced forward again. "Haru-chan doesn't say much, but if you give Mako-chan your contact details, I'm sure he'll be willing to keep you up to date directly. Mako-chan might be going to Kyoto, but we at the swim club will definitely be keeping in touch with him."

"Actually," Rin said, "I already gave him my details. Well, I told Haru to give him my details."

Nagisa looked up at him, blinking unabashedly.

"Besides, why would I need to ask him when I could just talk to you directly?"

"That's right, I'll be sure to keep you informed of everything!" Nagisa grinned happily, "why don't I give you Rei-chan's phone number as well? Then you can stay in touch with him too!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Aw, come on!" Nagisa griped.

Rin faced forward again, then abruptly asked, "How long have you known we're together?"

"Well, I'd guessed for a while, with the way you guys looked at each other, but I didn't know for sure until graduation day. When Mako-chan blushed hearing Gou-chan say that you came to Iwatobi."

"You didn't say anything."

"I didn't think there was anything to say," Nagisa said carelessly, "well, I am happy for you two of course."

"Thanks," said Rin distractedly, staring at the others as they entered the train station.

"Are _you_ happy, Rin-chan?"

"I-" Rin paused, the corners of his mouth evening out. Slowly, he said, "I am. I am happy."

"That's great!" Nagisa beamed. Ducking his head slightly, Rin smiled back.

* * *

It was an exhausted duo that finally finished putting the apartment to rights after seeing the others off. Somehow, having the others gone left Rin more tired than he had been when dealing with them.

"Shit, I'm wiped, and training starts tomorrow," Rin groaned, flopping down on the couch now that the remainders from Nagisa's stay last night had been tidied away.

Haruka was standing in the centre of the room, in the centre of _their_ room, looking over at Rin exasperatedly. "You just finished straightening it out and now it's all wrinkled again."

"I'll just smooth it out again after."

"Or you could just not do it in the first place."

"Worth it," said Rin, stretching his arms out over his head. Feeling the weight of Haruka's gaze on him, Rin opened one eye casually. "What?"

"Let's have sex."

"_What_?" Rin spluttered. He looked around wildly before turning to Haruka.

"We spent all morning sending the others off, and then tidying up _again_, and training starts tomorrow," Haruka ticked off his fingers. "When else will we have the time?"

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want to, but you really need to learn how to set the mood," Rin lectured as he walked towards the bedroom, hand linked with Haruka's.

"You took a shower after I did."

"Because I thought you were just feeling dusty after all that tidying and I thought that was a good idea!"

Haruka gave him a look as he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Rin down with him. It was an eloquent look that said exactly how stupid Haruka thought he was for actually thinking that.

Since Rin wanted sex, not a fight, he nibbled at Haruka's ear instead of saying anything. The quiet gasp by his ear told him that his distraction successful, so Rin slid down Haruka's body peeling his shirt up as he did so.

"No marks," Haruka panted, tugging at Rin's hair gently. "Let me up, taking my clothes off myself is faster."

"No," Rin said, "let me do it. We have all afternoon, we can take it slow."

"Not too slow," said Haruka, already unzipping his jeans, though he left his shirt alone.

"Hush," Rin mumbled against the soft skin of Haruka's inner thigh. "There's no point finishing it quickly."

"Why. Can't get it up twice?" Haruka arched up, letting Rin slide his jeans and briefs off completely.

Rin slapped him lightly as he turned Haruka over on his front, then smoothed his hand down on the reddening skin where buttocks met thigh. "You're asking for it."

"I can take whatever you dish out." Haruka tossed his hair, staring behind him with challenge in his eyes.

"I'll take you up on that," said Rin, covering Haruka's body with his own.

Things devolved after that into a kaleidoscope of feelings and sensations. Though Rin had enough presence of mind to make sure they both come twice; making Haruka come before him the second time, and keeping him – trembling with exhaustion and oversensitivity – in his arms until Rin finished.

Smoothing one hand down Haruka's back as they waited for their heartbeats to slow, Rin looked around the room idly.

"Hey, your cell phone's flashing," Rin said, reluctantly breaking the post-coital glow.

Haruka turned over lazily, one arm reaching out and snagging the phone from its perch on the bedside table all without leaving Rin's hold. Sliding the screen up, Haruka turned the speaker on.

"Haruka? We received your message. Please let us know if you will still need the monthly deposits now that you will be swimming professionally. Your father will be free for dinner next Thursday; I will send you the details next week. Please bring Rin with you."

"And what's this supposed to mean?" Rin frowned down at the phone, unconsciously tightening his grip around Haruka.

"They want to meet you." Haruka replaced the phone on the bedside table, then went back to snuggling against Rin's chest.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Haruka shrugged, "I guess they decided not to make a big deal of it."

"You- Whatever. Your parents can do whatever they want. I'm gonna go take the first shower. You always take too long," Rin said, though he made no move to get up.

"It's too bad this place doesn't have a proper bathtub," was all Haruka said in reply.

"We can go to the public baths next weekend. Like a reward for surviving our first week at training. And surviving dinner with your parents," Rin offered, gently tipping Haruka's chin up so that they were looking at each other.

"Okay," Haruka said, with a smile on his face that made Rin hold him close and pepper his face with kisses.

"I love you," Rin said suddenly, recklessly, breathlessly, like a revelation.

Haruka looked at him thoughtfully, "Me too."

* * *

Japanese culture notes that people might or might not know already thanks to anime (more or less in the order they become relevant in the story):

Going home for New Year's: what Christmas represents for westerners, a time to be together with all of your family even the ones you hate. Also to gorge yourself on good food.

The tradition of the second button: it is usually very romantic, poor Rin. wikipedia wiki/Japanese_school_uniform#Gakuran

The town Haruka and Makoto live in is based on Iwami in Tottori, which is about 6 hours away from Tokyo by train.

Kotatsu: wikipedia wiki/Kotatsu

The little alcove for Haruka's grandmother is a smaller version of the butsudan you can see in Haruka's family home in the show: wikipedia wiki/Butsudan

Entering Japanese homes: there are set phrases for both the visitor and the host. And of course, all self-respecting home-owners must have slippers for guests to wear.

Haruka and Rin's apartment is probably something like a 2LDK, though maybe a bit smaller.

Counting tanuki skins (toranu tanuki no kawa zanyou): it's a Japanese expression that pretty much means what it says. I decided not to have Haruka mention chickens hatching since Japanese people don't say that.

A lot of high schools in Japan don't let third years participate in club activities, or make them stop before the entrance exams so that they can concentrate on studying for university. As a swimming powerhouse, it makes sense that Mikoshiba is still there as a third year; in this fic, he went on to go pro as well, so he didn't even need to study for university.

Taking a shower for sex: I don't know, it shows up in a lot of doujinshi/porn.

That's it, I think.


End file.
